This renewal application for the Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Health Disparities (CAIANHD; P60 MD000507) is organized in ternris of 4 Core components: an Administrative Core (AC), a Research Core, a Research Training/Education, and a Community Engagement/Outreach Core. Spero M. Manson, Ph.D., Distinguished Professor and Director, Centers for American Indian and Alaska Native Health (CAIANH), Anschutz Medical Campus of the University of Colorado Denver (UCD), serves as Principal Investigator and serves as Administrative Core Leader. Dr. Manson, a medical anthropologist, is American Indian (Pembina Chippewa) and is nationally recognized for his research and leadership in trauma research and other areas directly relevant to this request for a NIMHD Comprehensive Center of Excellence (COE), which will serve to renew our CAIANHD Project EXPORT P60 Center. His career has been dedicated to understanding and eliminating health disparities among American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) populations. The Administrative Core provides varying levels of direction and supportboth day-to-day and long-termto each of the other Cores. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Stimulate, coordinate, and monitor activities across Cores; 2) Support the logistical operations of each Core; 3) Supervise implementation of key strategic decisions related to the program plan; 4) Facilitate program planning and review; and 5) Establish and maintain relationships with community partners, UCD researchers, and AI/AN health disparities researchers nationwide.